


Euforia

by myotocrimson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, M/M, RusCan - Freeform, Songfic, Tragedy, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotocrimson/pseuds/myotocrimson
Summary: Era o fim da União das Republicas Socialistas Soviéticas e o caso amoroso de Ivan e Matthew havia sido revelado por Alfred e Arthur. O Russo estava a um passo da morte.





	Euforia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cloud Nine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/361014) by Evanescence. 



> Hetalia e a Musica Cloud Nine não me pertence.  
> Pertencem respectivamente a Himaruya e ao Evanescence.

“Se você quer viver, deixe viver  
Se você quer ir, deixe ir”

  
Complicado, palavra que perambulava a cabeça do canadense que tentava achar uma maneira de como salvar seu amor sem que seu irmão ficasse contra ele.  
Conversa não adiantaria, Alfred estava com um medo que se misturava com ódio e falar do russo seria também se entregar a morte, também não adiantaria falar com Ivan para fazê-lo negar seu sistema, orgulho forte o do russo.

  
“Não tenho medo de sonhar - de dormir, dormir para sempre  
Eu não preciso tocar o céu  
Eu só quero sentir a altura  
E você se recusa a me levantar”

“Por favor, imploro- lhe, misericórdia. Misericórdia a dele.”  
As falas do Willians nada adiantavam, só pioravam a situação, ele foi acusado de traição, quebras de contratos que nem sequer existiam, além de tudo ainda não havia conseguido livrar o outro do...

“Acho que não era real afinal  
Acho que nunca foi real”

Entregar-se no lugar do outro... Seria a ultima opção... Se tivesse mais alguma... Mas...Mas... Deveria ter sido a primeira... Não... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Um ataque de riso atacou o canadense junto a lagrimas sem explicações.  
Surtos. O canadense havia pedido a cabeça e a perderia de verdade defendendo o russo com o próprio coração na mão.

“Se eu cair e tudo estiver perdido  
É o meu lugar  
Se você quer viver, deixe viver  
Se você quer ir, deixe ir  
Eu nunca serei sua doce, doce redenção”

E de nada adiantou, soldados ao chão, choros de sangue, bandeiras incendiadas, bandeiras estiradas ao chão junto a corpos, mortos ou fracos, e balas doces e alojadas nos peitos, nas testas, nos braços e nas pernas.  
Tudo parecia deixar Matthew mais louco, fraco, mas Feliz.

“Acho que não era real afinal  
que nunca foi real  
Se eu cair e tudo estiver perdido  
Nenhuma luz para iluminar o caminho  
Lembre-se que o isolamento é o meu lugar”  
Insanidade era pouco, enfrentar o Jones e o Kirkland sem preparos, era muitos mais do que um surto era... Era... Era... Ataques de riso? Como? Parecia que quanto mais sangue tinha mais Matthew sorria. Ninguém sabia o que havia dado nele.  
Mesmo provocando grandes estragos foi tudo rápido, a briga não durou um mês.

“Em um sonho  
Você dará seu amor para mim?  
Implore para que meu coração partido bata  
Salve minha vida  
Mude meu pensamento...”

Tudo havia acabado.  
O canadense havia morrido.  
O Russo havia tentado fazê-lo parar: rejeitando o seu sistema e entregando de sua irmã mais nova para o America.  
Tudo havia sido em vão.

“Se eu cair e tudo estiver perdido  
Nenhuma luz para iluminar o caminho  
Lembre-se que o isolamento é o meu lugar”.

Em cima de seu tumulo, que não tinha um corpo, estava escrito: “Aqui jaz o coração de um idiota apaixonado, que morreu de euforia.”


End file.
